drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library
This page will serve as an archive where I'll keep a collection of the literary work featuring any of the Drimares. Whether it's finished, unfinished, canon, Alternate Universe or even just simple paragraphs that never went anywhere but still had a bit of content, everything will go here! I do plan on continuing to update the stories once they're here on the wiki, so that's a possibility. Author's notes will be added for context and explanations of details that might make no sense haha! If anyone wonders why I'd even post unfinished stuff, this is a personal wikia and I love stuff like this :B Canon Backstories Iron's backstory - 141 words - VERY UNFINISHED Dimen and Emery's backstory - 1514 words - UNFINISHED Malice returns home - ± 12850'' words'' - UNFINISHED * Summary - For the 20 years that he has lived as a Reaper, Malice has never had a single memory of his family or his origins. Upon finding out that his mother might still be alive, Malice rushes back to his hometown to reunite with her once more. But after 20 years, a lot has changed, and things are far from how Malice remembers them. When Emery Left Home - Dimen x Emery feat. Evelyn - Rust's backstory - 7046 words - FINISHED Rust at the Orphanage - 3934 words - UNFINISHED Pairings Zelly x Malice was a mistake - Malice x Zelly - ±''3000 words'' - UNFINISHED * Summary - Two weeks after being banned from the Masquerade Circus, Zelly and Blade had moved into the Rem Forest, got a house and were finally living a perfectly normal, yet boring life. Memories of the incident kept roaming through Zelly’s head and in a fit of stress, after an argument with Blade, she stormed out of the house for a walk in the strange forest, until she meets someone new. Trying to make UberonxLayla a thing - Uberon x Layla - ±''500 words'' - UNFINISHED Suppressed Feelings - Iron x Blade - ± 2250 words - FINISHED * Summary - After keeping his feelings hidden for so long, Blade finally decides to confess his crush to Iron. But it's not as easy as it sounds, and he needs all the courage he can get, just to try and put his mind and his heart at ease. Under the Mask - Florian x Eris - ±5350 words - FINISHED * Summary - At Amaranth's annual Masquerade ball, Florian spots the face of the elusive girl who first turned him into a vampire before disappearing from his life forever. Overwhelmed by feelings of lust and revenge, he decides to approach her and fulfil his desire to bring her pain and kill her. However, he is reunited with repressed feelings from the past and realizes that the only goal he has had in his life, revenge, might not actually be what he wishes for. Under the Mask Pt.2 - Florian x Eris - ±5120 words - UNFINISHED * Summary - After a long night full of regrettable choices, Florian reflects on the feelings he had repressed for all those years. Incapable of accepting that he's still in love with Eris, he forces himself to get her out of his mind by attacking and attempting to kill her and leave her to die. But deep down, his heart is weak and he's unable to go through with it. Eris isn't too thrilled about these developments, however. Other Malice's introduction - + 970 words - ONE-SHOT - FINISHED * Summary - Upon finding two lost souls on Limbo, before sending them to the Afterlife, Malice first does what he does best, making sure the two beings' last moments alive are as unpleasant as can be. Rust throws yet another fit. Yep. This describes it. - 3023 words- ONE-SHOT ISH -''' FINISHED''' Breakdown - ± 4550 words - FINISHED * Summary - After moving back in with Atomus and finding out that Rust is now a new member of the family, Iron's bitterness causes him to say some things that bring on consequences far worse than any that he had ever imagined. Breakdown Pt.2 - + 4000 words'' - FINISHED * Summary - After being called out by both Iron and Atomus for his self-harming tendencies, Rust falls deeper in his self-loathing and ends up making a choice that he later comes to regret. Asshole Jr. Meets Master Asshole - 2314 words - FINISHED Lahyt meets Malice - ??? words - UNFINISHED Captured - ??? words - UNFINISHED Outdated or Scrapped Ideas Outdated Backstories The Only Fish in the Sea (Rad's backstory) - 3119 words -''' FINISHED''' Origins (Rust's backstory) - 5764 words - UNFINISHED Pairings Home is Where the Heart is - Rust x Steam - +5775 words ''-'' UNFINISHED Do You Have A Dream - Rust x Steam - 553 words' '- UNFINSHED All I’ve ever wanted - Rust x Steam - 770 words' '- FINISHED??? Other Note to Self - Look for ancient Zelly x Rust stories AUs Regular AUs Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice - 11995 words - UNFINISHED Asylum - 3735 words - UNFINISHED Kagome Kagome - +1300 words - UNFINISHED The King Game - ??? words - UNFINISHED Alternate Universe where things maybe go a bit better than they did in canon - Dimen x Emery - 1465 words - UNFINISHED Judge - ??? words - UNFINISHEDCategory:Library